johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tekken Tag Tournament 2
Summary Tekken Tag Tournament 2 is a tournament fighting game based off of the popular TFG Tekken which features most (if not all) of the fighters from the pre-existing Tekken games. Story As the Mishima Zaibatsu continues their conquest for the world, word is now out of a possible sighting of Jin Kazama's presumed dead mother: Jun. As he searches for his mother, the Mishima Zaibatsu must host another "King of The Iron Fist' tournament to ensure their conquest of the world can be confirmed. Game Modes Online Mode Play other players online in many modes in this game mode. Offline Mode Play offline in either Arcade Mode (the game's story mode), Ghost Mode, Time Attack, Team Battle, Practice Mode, or play a friend in either VS. Mode or Pair Mode. Fight Lab You play as Combot in this flashy tutorial of the game in this mode. Customize Mode Customize Characters and make up set Tag teams in this mode. Tekken Tunes Listen and even change the tracks of the stages and even the menus of the game in this mode. Gallery View Art and movies that you have unlocked in this mode. Player Info View your individual performance in this mode. Options Change some aspects of the game in this mode. Johnny's Review General Thoughts I'm not a huge fan of Tekken, but familiar with it. I have played Tekken 5 in the arcades (which I beat with Jin Kazama and Marshall Law). However, i wanted to try out this game for quite a while now. But the discs that I got with both the Wii U and the Playstation 3 were somehow defected. So, I just downloaded the game for my PS3. How do I think of it, well read my review and find out. Graphics The graphics are what you expect from a video game from modern times, it has a sparkling 3-D background and incredible light effects as well. Another plus of the graphics is their overall versatility. For instance, some of the character endings have different perspective in graphics, apart from the ones being in full 3-D, there are some that are from a water-colored storybook and others from a comic book as well. The looks of the character models are also quite good, but sometimes the motions of the characters can be stiff and some of them do the same thing. But overall the graphics are very good. 'Rating: '''9.5 Music The soundtrack of this game has a great mixture of many different music genres, ranging from Rock & Roll, Hip-Hop, Classical, Techno to Ambient. Though most of the tracks have a Techno beat to it (which is nice). You can change the soundtracks with music from the previous Tekken games (via the Playstation Store). Though, I don't know about the Wii U version, but the PS3 version also has a song by Snoop Doggy Dog (now known as Snoop Lion). A great soundtrack that is just a pleasure to listen. '''Rating: '''10 Sound/Voice The sounds of the game are quite good and sound very clear as well. The sounds of punches, kicks, water spalshing, wood cracking and rocks breaking. The voices of the game is another strength, this is because of overall versatility. The characters of the game speak their native language. Their is Spanish, French, Russian as well as English and Japanese. '''Rating: '''10 Gameplay/Controls Of course, no game is absolutely perfect. The graphics and sound are this game's strengths, the gameplay however is this game's weakness. Unlike other TFGs like ''Street Fighter or Mortal Kombat, the gameplay of Tekken is far more technical and certain moves that every fighter has can be quite difficult to perform and even use effectively or proficiently. Same goes to the controls, you must learn to move your right thumb quite fast to perform some of the combos that some of the fighters have, and unlike Soul Calibur which has a button to mout a block, the controls of defense are like in Street Fighter, but in a game like Tekken mounting a defense is quite a challenge. However, the controls of the game isn't *really* difficult and can get away with even some sloppy manuvers and button mashing. 'Rating: '''5.5 Replay Value There are a lot to do in this game, this game has a lot of modes which really makes you come back and have some more. There are also a lot of unlockables in the game as well. Apart from unlocking endings for every character you can also customize your character by giving them other accessories (E.G. Hats, handheld things and more). The Wii U version has more game modes, there's a mode where it has taken a page from ''Super Mario Bros. where the characters can obtain Mushrooms to grow bigger and even customize characters to look like Nintendo characters. '''Rating: '''10 Final Thoughts I'll have to admit that Tekken isn't really my "cup of tea" as far as TFGs are concerned (I prefer Street Fighter). But the entire Tekken universe has an overall great story and Namco spares no expense to make the game look and sound great (even if it's a bit short on gameplay). This game also has a bit of Japanese style humor in it as well (evidence is in some of the character endings). So, if you like a flashy game like this Tekken is the game for you. Overall Rating: 9